


runaway dog

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony decides to walk his dog down to Central Park, but accidentally drops her leash and she takes off running. Good thing a perfect stranger has the brains to stop her and hold her for him. Too bad Tony isn’t prepared, and winds up falling in love at first sight with this perfect stranger.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	runaway dog

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo prompt fill! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Central Park Meet-Cute

* * *

Tony looked down at his dog, who was busy sniffing around trees, not yet satisfied with a spot that she could go to the bathroom. “Do you really have to inspect every single quadrant?” He asked her, as she continued to sniff around, looking for the perfect place to do her business. Looking up at the tower, he sighed. “Come on, sweetie, you know Daddy’s gotta get back upstairs. I’ve got important things going on today.” She looked up at him with her scrunched up face and huffed, which meant that he was going to be waiting an eternity because she was _that_ stubborn. “Fine, take your time. I am _sorry_ , Princess.” 

It wasn’t like he had a board meeting that he was already ten minutes late for. They expected him to be late, but for once it wasn’t because he was busy doing something in his workshop. No, his beautiful Pomeranian princess was the reason behind his lateness today. She had been a gift from an ex, and because he was an ‘asshole’ according to them, he’d claimed custody of his beautiful princess when they broke up. He was still getting used to having to take her out at certain times, sorely tempted to use those puppy pads, but the idea that his princess had to go to the bathroom on what one would equate as a diaper for dogs? No, his princess was more special than that. 

The sun was shining down on Manhattan, after a steady week of rains. He looked up, and decided that the meeting could go on without him. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he shot a an email to Pepper, knowing she was watching it like a hawk at the moment, since he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. “ _I won’t be in the meeting. Going for a walk with Gertrude. Don’t know when I’ll be back. It’s a nice day out. You should leave and go have fun after the meeting. Don’t tell me no. I’ll see you tomorrow_.” He hit send, and then returned his phone to his pocket. “Come on, sweetie. It’s Daddy-Daughter day.” Gertrude yapped at him, and moved around in a circle, clearly excited by the prospect of them spending more time outside. 

Since it was such a nice day, he decided to take her for a walk to Central Park which was somewhat close by his office. He’d pulled his tie off, getting a little more casual as he held her leash tight in his hand. The park looked inviting, and honestly - it was the perfect weather for a stroll through it right now. Right after the rains it was always the best, even if the ground was a little bit muddy. He’d have to give his princess a bath later, but that was fine. He didn’t mind. 

They walked across the street together, a few people stopping him to compliment Gertrude, which he smiled proudly and informed them of how old she was. This was definitely nicer than listening to one of board members yammering on incessantly about something that he could care less about. Spending the afternoon outside getting some vitamin D was exactly what he needed. 

As he adjusted the leash in his hand, he lost his grip on the leather and it fell to the ground. Normally, this would be no big deal because he was always quick to grab it before his little princess could take off. But apparently today he waited a second too long, as he watched her dart away from him as soon as the leash hit the ground. “Gertrude, no!” He shouted as she began to run away from him. “Someone catch her!” He yelled, hoping that one of the bystanders would do something. But this was New York. That might be asking for too much. 

He began to chase after her, a stitch forming in his side as he hadn’t run in _ages_ , but he couldn’t lose his princess. She was his everything. Trying not to panic, he saw her running faster, and then stopped when someone kneeled down in front of her. _Oh, thank God_. But then, his eyes went to what was sitting next to this handsome person - _no, Tony - not the time to be thinking about looks_ \- and began to really panic. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” The gentleman that had stopped Gertrude from running further was running his lithe fingers through her coat, her tail wagging back and forth rapidly. “Who’s a pretty girl?” He cooed at her, bending his head down to get kisses from her. “Ah, you’re so cute!” He praised her more, Tony staring at how loving he was to a complete stranger’s dog. “Isn’t she cute, Boscoe?” 

That had to be the name of the large mastiff that was sitting next to this man, young adult, something. Tony was terrible at judging ages. For all he knew, this person could be in high school. He eyed the mastiff with worry in his eyes. “He isn’t hungry, right?” He asked, and saw his Princess’ rescuer look up, startled. 

“Oh, hey mister! Is this your dog??” The same excitement and happiness that had been on his face when he’d captured Gertrude was still there, Tony’s stomach giving a tiny dip as it had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that. “She’s an absolute beauty! Pomeranian, yeah?” 

“Good guess.” Tony nodded his head, still eyeing the mastiff. “Uh, you didn’t answer my question. He’s not hungry, right?” 

“Boscoe?? No, of course not.” Brown eyes looked up at him with what one could only describe as shock. “Are you implying my dog is going to eat your dog??” 

“Have you seen the size of him?” He didn’t bother to deny it, because it was a legitimate worry of his. “He could eat ten of her breakfast.” 

“No!” This person kept Gertrude under his arm, and used his other arm to hug his own dog protectively. “Boscoe is a good boy, aren’t you?” 

The mastiff released a muted bark, Tony impressed by how it knew to not bark too loud. The large tail began thumping against the ground as the handsome gentleman kept his arm around his dog. A few curls fell on his forehead, Tony shocked by how his instinct was to move them off of his face for him, wanting to know if they were as soft as they looked. “Wow. Did he just bark but not?” 

“I taught him that!” His owner looked up at him with a proud smile on his face. “We live in an apartment building where they don’t like loud dogs, so I had to be very creative.” Tony looked down at Gertrude and saw her sniffing the mastiff, which was making him nervous. “Don’t worry, sir. He’s a very sweet dog.” As if knowing what he was worried about, Boscoe bowed his head and gave the same long lick to his princess, who barked happily up at him. “See? She likes him.” 

“Cute.” Tony commented, unable to stop a grin from appearing on his face. “Gertrude, sweetie - he would _wreck_ you.” She yipped up at him, pouncing her little happy dance as Boscoe gave her another lick. 

He looked up and saw the bright red blush on Boscoe’s owner’s face. “H-H-He would never. He’d treat her like the proper lady that she is. Isn’t that right, Boscoe? What’s your name, Princess?” 

“Tony.” He answered, and saw him snap up his head at him. “Wait, that’s me. I’m Tony.” 

“Nice to meet you, Tony.” A hand was held out to him. “I’m Peter.” 

“Peter and Boscoe.” Taking his hand, he gave it a good shake. “And that’s Gertrude.” 

“Like the poet?” 

“Exactly.” Tony had never had someone ask him that before. It was always ‘Why that name?’ or ‘That’s such an old sounding name’. Peter was the first person to guess correctly as to why he named her that. “No one has ever guessed that correctly before.” 

“That’s sad.” Peter shook his head, as he ran his fingers through Gertrude’s fur. “Your poems are some of my favorites!” He cooed again. Tony could not keep the smile off of his face as he watched her try and jump onto Peter’s lap, clearly wanting to shower him with more kisses. 

He put his hand down for Boscoe to sniff, and then was treated to his own kiss from the dog before patting him on the head. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked, hoping that wasn’t too rude of him to be asking. 

“Me? Hahahah, that’s a good one, Tony. No, I graduated college three years ago.” Peter stood up, and brushed the dirt off of his knees. “I’m a freelance artist on a break right now. What about you?” Tony felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Peter checking him out. “You’re dressed a bit fancy for Central Park.” 

“Always have to make a good first impression.” He shrugged, taking the leash from Peter’s hand. His fingers lightly touched his and felt a spark jump up his arm at the touch. _This is bad_. “My work is over there.” He nodded his head towards the tower that stood out. 

“The Stark Industries building?” Peter whistled. “That’s a crazy high building. What floor do you work on?” 

“Top.” Tony smirked, as he waited to see the light bulb go off over Peter’s head. 

“Wait. Are you….Are you Tony _Stark_??” 

He held his hand out again. “Now that you know my last name, I think it’s only fair I learn yours.” 

“It’s Parker.” Peter took his hand, looking back and forth between himself and his tower in the distance. “Peter Parker.” 

“You saved my dog. Let me take you out to dinner.” 

“M-Me?? N-No, that’s okay. She was just running, and I could tell that she was doing something she shouldn’t be doing. There’s no need to do dinner or money or anything like that, sir. It’s okay.” 

He knew it was going to take an effort to get Peter to go out with him, but he was willing to do it because he was incredibly adorable and he wanted to know what that face would look like without any clothes on. “I know there’s no need, but look. Gertrude clearly would like to meet up with Boscoe again. And I can’t deny her a new friend.” 

“You just said he would wreck her.” Peter laughed, and shook his head. “You’re right, though. You can’t deny her a new friend. Okay, fine. When would you like to go out?” 

Tony was happy to hear him agree without too much of a fight. “Tonight? Or is that too soon.” 

“I’m not busy today, so sure.” Peter took his phone out, and handed it to him. “Give me your number?” 

He was already typing it in by the time Peter had finished the question. “That’s my personal cell. Do _not_ give it out to anyone. Only a few people have the privilege of knowing that number.” 

“I feel special.” 

“You should.” Tony smirked, as he looked at his phone and saw an unknown number come up with a text on his phone. “ _Can we mean well. Do we talk together_.” He looked at Peter. “Nice, Mr. Parker. Good quote.” 

“I told you, Gertrude Stein is one of my favorites.” Peter looked down at Boscoe. “Alright, what time and where? I can meet you wherever you’d like.” 

“It’s probably too forward of me to invite you to my place for dinner, huh?” 

“Y-Yeah. Second date?” 

Tony was happy to hear that Peter was already suggesting a second date. “That seems fair. Okay, you pick.” 

“There’s this great bistro in my neighborhood. I can text you the address. Meet me there tonight at seven?” Boscoe tugged on his leash, pulling Peter away from him. “I gotta go, Mr. Stark! It was nice meeting you! I’ll see you tonight!” 

“Sounds good, Mr. Parker.” He gave a little wave, and then looked down at Gertrude, who was wagging her tag back and forth. “You are such a little stinker, you know that right?” She yapped up at him. “But thank you.” He reached down and picked her up to hold her in his arms. “You got Daddy a date tonight.” 

***

Tony got to the bistro at five minutes prior to when Peter said to meet him. He looked down at Gertrude, who looked happy to be in a new neighborhood with him. “You ready to see your friend again?” He asked, feeling slightly nervous. Which was ridiculous because he was _never_ someone who got nervous when he went out on a date. And this was definitely a date. 

“You’re early!” He turned to his left and saw Peter walking towards him with Boscoe leading him more than the other way around. “Hey! I was trying to be here first.” 

“You almost made it too.” Tony smiled, and held a small bouquet of flowers that he’d been hiding behind his back. “These are for you.” 

“Oh, wow. You didn’t have to do this.” Peter took the flowers, and brought them up to his nose. Tony had asked for a bouquet that would show he was interested in him, and wondered if Peter was aware of the floral language. “Carnations are so under appreciated.” Peter sniffed them some more. “I’m impressed, though.” 

“Why do you say that?” He asked, as they walked with their dogs over to the hostess stand outside.

“Because you’re telling me your heart aches for me with these red ones, which is weird because we’ve only just met.” Peter stopped talking to him to give his name to the hostess, and then they were being led over to a table outside so that their dogs could sit next to them. When they sat down, Peter continued. “And the white, you’re telling me it’s pure love.” 

He just stared at him with his mouth open. “First Gertrude, and now you’re telling me you know what flowers mean. That’s it, Mr. Parker. I don’t do this often, but I see I have no other choice.” He pretended to reach into his pocket. “Will you marry me?” 

The laugh that came out of the man sitting across from him made all the dogs nearby perk up, which made Tony’s smile grow wider. “Mr. Stark, I don’t think I can do that. That is way too fast for me, I’m sorry.” He wiped some tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

“Fine. But when I ask again on our next date, are you going to say no?” Tony teased, as he looked at the small menu the bistro provided. “Because I might just have to keep asking you.” 

“I’ll keep saying no until the time is right.” Peter looked over at him, Tony’s smile matching his. “They don’t have a lot, but it’s good food. I love coming here for the ambiance.” 

Tony had to admit, it was rather nice. The neighborhood was clean, there were plenty of people dining outside with their significant others, along with their four-legged companions. Tony reached down and gave Gertrude a little scratch, which then turned into wanting some belly rubs so he stayed crouched over to the side. “It looks like a really nice place. You said it’s nearby your place?” He tried to ask as casually as possible, curious to see what kind of neighborhood Peter lived in. 

“That’s my building over there.” Peter pointed to a small walk up, which Tony could see had a good ten stories to it. “Fifth floor. Corner apartment.” 

“View of the street?” 

“And the building next to us.” He nodded his head. “If you want, I can show it to you after we’re done here?” 

He thought about it, but then he’d want to stay for dessert, and then breakfast and it didn’t sound like that was something Peter was interested in at the moment. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. But I appreciate the offer.” 

“O-Oh, okay. Sure, no problem.” The look of disappointment that crossed over Peter’s face surprised him, but he didn’t say anything about it. “Another reason I like coming here as much as I do is because they’re so nice to animals.” 

It was true. On the tables were jars of treats that anyone could take and feed their dog. Tony picked one up and handed it to Peter, and then took one for Gertrude so she wasn’t jealous that her new friend had something and she didn’t. She was already resting against Boscoe’s side, and yipped happily when he set it down by her front paws. 

“So, freelance, huh?” Tony asked, after they ordered their food. “What’s it like being your own boss?” 

“I keep shitty hours.” Peter lamented, shaking his head. “That’s the only drawback of my job.” 

“How shitty are we talking?” 

“I had woken up a half hour before saving your princess this morning.” 

“Ouch.” He liked to stay up late, but that was too much for him. “So, you’re a night owl.” 

“I am. Only because I can be. If I had a nine to five, then I’d keep a better schedule. But since I’m my own boss, I can determine the time I need to work.” 

“Sounds nice.” 

“You own your company, Mr. Stark. It’s the same thing.” 

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. I don’t have the luxury of doing stuff like that.” 

“That’s bullshit.” 

Laughing, Tony sat back as he shook his head. “Okay, it might be a little. But hey, I’m just trying to be nice. Anyway, tell me you’re single. Please.” 

“Shouldn’t you have asked that earlier?” He saw the flirtatious smirk appear as quick as it disappeared from Peter’s face. 

“If I was a proper gentleman, but let’s face it - I’m not.” 

“Well, good news. I’m not in a relationship right now. Booty calls, yes. Relationship, no.” 

Tony had been taking a sip of water when Peter had said ‘booty calls’, and almost got water up his nose from choking on his sip. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked, picking up his napkin to wipe off his mustache. 

“I’m kidding, Mr. Stark. I’m not seeing anyone right now, in any fashion.” 

Their waiter returned with their food, as well as a little plate of food for their dogs. Tony looked down and saw that Gertrude was already eating the food, and normally he would try and stop her but he noticed that Peter didn’t seem to care so that at least made him aware that that food was safe. If he was letting Boscoe eat it, then there was no reason to worry. 

“Do you walk Boscoe in Central Park often? Seems like it’s a little far for you guys to travel.” The bistro, and Peter’s apartment, were in Queens. Which wasn’t really his favorite borough, but he had a feeling it might start to be if it meant he could see him again. 

Peter set his fork down. “We go there once a week. You’re right, it’s not super close, but I love it. There’s no place like it in the city.” 

“That is very true.” Tony had to agree. “Well, let me know when you do decide to go there again. I’m sure Gertrude would be very happy to see her friend Boscoe. Isn’t that right, princess?” He looked down at her, but she was still busy eating to pay any attention to him. 

“Really? We usually go on Wednesdays.”

“Hence why I met you today. Because today is Wednesday.” He picked up his half sandwich and began to eat it. “You know where I work, so it won’t be too much trouble to step out for some fresh air for a bit.” 

“I’d like that, Mr. Stark.” 

“You know, you can call me Tony.” He casually said, picking up a fry off of his plate. “I don’t mind.” 

The blush that came up on Peter’s cheeks made him want to eat him up alive. _So adorable_. “I will. Thank you for letting me know.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

They ate the rest of their food in silence, both of them clearly hungry. Tony finished first, and then reached down to give both Boscoe and Gertrude a pat on their heads and bellies. He got up to use the restroom, and paid for their meal without Peter knowing. As they sat there after finishing for a half hour, Peter looked around. “Huh.” 

“What is it?” He asked, doing his best to keep his face blank. 

“Why haven’t they brought us our check?” 

“Oh, because I took care of that earlier.” Tony smiled, as he put his napkin down on the table. “I hope that’s alright?” 

“T-Thank you, Tony. That’s very generous of you.” Peter smiled, then looked down at their feet. “Feel like taking a walk with these two?” 

“You twisted my arm.” He stood up, and reached for Gertrude’s leash. She stood up and barked, happy to be moving around again. “Come on, princess. Time for some more walkies.” She barked up at him, clearly excited by the idea of more walkies. 

Tony walked next to Peter on the sidewalk as their dogs walked in front of them. “Thanks for coming out here tonight.” Peter said, as they walked down the block. “And thanks for paying, you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know.” Tony kept his eyes forward, looking at both Boscoe and Gertrude. “I’d like to see you again. Before Wednesday next week, if possible.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

He stopped walking. “What? Why not?” 

“Because, I’m not sure I’m ready for that kind of commitment.” 

He blinked a few times. “Dinner? What’s wrong with dinner? Would you prefer lunch?” 

“I’d prefer breakfast, which is why I’m saying that maybe it’s not a good idea.” 

Tony did _not_ expect that answer to come out of Peter’s mouth. “I see no reason why that’s a bad one. Because I had that same thought myself, but wasn’t sure if it was something you’d be interested in. You know, considering I asked for your hand in marriage and you said no.” 

“That was a joke!” 

“Was it?” Tony teased, as he saw that adorable blush return to Peter’s cheeks. “Because you don’t know me. You might _think_ you know me, but I’m telling you, you don’t.” 

“So let me get to know you.” Peter looked up at him, those beautiful brown eyes that he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind were staring up at him with a look that made Tony’s heart melt. “Because I’d like that, Tony.” 

“I’d like that too, Peter.” 

But true to his word, Tony walked Peter back to his apartment and said goodbye to him. “You sure I can’t tempt you to come upstairs with me?” Peter asked, as they stood outside of his apartment building. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to do that. But our next visit? All bets are off the table.” Tony really was upset with himself that he’d decided to cock block himself from spending more time with Peter this evening. “Deal?” 

Peter nodded, and with one hand holding the leash, he used his other to give Tony a hug. “Good night, Tony.” 

“Good night, Peter.” He returned his hug, then left a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away and walking back to his car, which he’d parked around the block. 

***

Tony looked at Peter, and saw he was all smiles. His mouth was full of Peter’s cock, sucking it to completion for the second time that evening. An evening in at his penthouse, which had started off innocent, but as soon as that dam broke, there had been no stopping things. Tony gave a little lick to his cock, and heard him mewl, which made him do it again and again. “S-Stop, Tony….” Peter’s breathless voice made him pull his head back to admire the tip of his cock again with his lips. 

“What?” He asked, not at all taking the hint because he didn’t want to. No, he was doing well with just giving Peter’s cock the attention that it deserved. “Are you telling me you’re done? Because a young, strapping young man such as yourself - there’s no way that’s possible.” 

“Let me touch you…” Peter’s fingers pushed through his hair, making him hum low in his throat. “Please?” 

“Oh, you will, baby….” Tony grinned, as he gave another kiss to the tip of Peter’s cock. “But not until I’m done with you.” 

He didn’t say _when_ Peter would get his turn, only that he would. So Tony took his time orally pleasuring his new lover, bringing him to the edge not once, but twice before he let him explode in his mouth. After that was done, he teased him and brought him back to full hardness so that he could satisfy him with his cock, which - judging by the sounds that Peter made - he was more than satisfied with. By the time he was finished with him, they were both completely spent and could hardly move a muscle. 

“I hope you don’t have plans tomorrow.” Tony murmured into Peter’s ear, as he kissed just beneath his earlobe. “Because I have every intention of keeping you in this bed with me until you have to go.” 

“I set my own schedule, remember?” Peter turned to lay in his arms, their lips coming together for a long kiss. “So you can do anything you want, Tony.” 

“You’re going to regret saying that.” 

“Doubtful.” 

He smirked, and rubbed his nose against his. “We’ll see about that.” 

“You know, I’m really glad I caught Gertrude.” Peter said, as they both looked over at Boscoe and Gertrude, who were sleeping peacefully in their crates while they had been going at it for hours. “I almost thought twice about it.” 

“I’m really glad you didn’t.” Tony murmured, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Then I would never have met the love of my life.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“I’m serious. One day, you’ll believe me when I said I wanted to marry you.” He reminded him. 

“I’ll settle for more sex.” 

“Of course you will.” 

*** 

Peter moved in with him two months later, and then finally said yes to marrying him six months after that. They were married two months later, surrounded by friends and family - and their dogs, who had grown so attached to each other that they _had_ to keep them together. Which meant Peter started to work in his office on his own work. That day in Central Park had really changed his life for the better, as evidenced by the three happy souls living in his penthouse with him. They were one big happy family, and Tony couldn’t have been happier. 


End file.
